


Favour

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post - A Dance With Dragons, more Littlefinger revenge fantasies yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion grants Sansa one favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tyrion can't help but be impressed when Sansa not only passes the sentence but also swings the sword to kill Littlefinger.

He had granted her this one favour; it was the least he could do after all his family put her through. However, the girl who had suffered Joffrey’s beatings and Cersei’s taunts was no more. Sansa stood tall and proud as Petyr Baelish was brought in; he smiled when he saw her, wolfish,

Sansa walked forward, placing a white hand on his dirty cheek. His neat little goatee was now a patchy beard, and Tyrion took a grim satisfaction in the way his dark hair highlighted the gaunt paleness of his face.

“Lord Tyrion says he will grant me one favour, Petyr, to atone for wrongs done to my family.” Her voice was soft, girlish in a way he had not heard it since she was a child, “I asked him for you.”

Baelish’s eyes lit up, and Tyrion felt almost sorry for him. He had not expected Sansa to have this streak of cruelty in her, but it impressed him nonetheless.

“Truly?” 

The knife was in his gut, but her smile was sweet as ever when she replied,

“Truly.”  


End file.
